Javna
Javna was a low-level demon who tapped into the black magic power of the evil eye to steal the life force of the youthful, thus giving him a temporary fix of youth. His victims, once drained, were left appearing frail and elderly, but this was reversed once he was banished back to hell by a spell written by the prophet Mohamed called "The Hand of Fatima." In his youthful form, Javna posed as Stefan, a famous photographer who often worked with cars (mainly Porches). I've Got You Under My Skin Javna posed as Stefan at Quake, the restaurant Piper Halliwell worked at. Phoebe Halliwell saw him sitting at the bar and went over the two of them talked and flirted a little bit. Stefan then wrote his address on a napkin and gave it to Phoebe explaining he was a photographer and that he wanted Phoebe to pose for him. Javna was found out when Prue and Piper Halliwell found an elderly woman, who turned out to be their long time friend Brittany Reynolds, wondering in front of Halliwell Manor dramatically aged. The sisters discovered it was Brittany because of a new tattoo she had just gotten on her hand. While the girls were checking the Book of Shadows to see what could have caused the shift in age, they heard Brittany collapse in the kitchen. They rushed to see if she was okay and found her holding a napkin with Stefan's name and address on it. Brittany then said "Javna". Prue and Piper then drove to the warehouse where Javna told Phoebe to meet him and they found Phoebe restrained to a table prepared for a ritual Javna was going to complete. Javna gained control of Prue with his demonic eye beams and hovered Prue over to him just as Prue grabbed a mirror causing the beam to bounce back to Javna, injuring him. Piper rushed over to Phoebe and freed her. Prue went ran over to her sisters and they recited the spell to invoke The Hand of Fatima vanquishing Javna. Javna's Destruction Javna Human.jpg|Javna's Human Form Javna_Phoebe.jpg|Phoebe is restrained to a table Javna_Prue1.jpg|Javna locks his beams on Prue Javna_Prue2.jpg|Prue is defenseless against Javna Javna_Prue3.jpg|Javna hovers Prue to himself Javna_Prue4.jpg|Prue picks up the mirror and beams bounce back Javna_Vanquish1.jpg|Tha Hand of Fatima locks onto Javna Javna Vanquish2.jpg|The girls watch as Javna is destroyed Javna Vanquish3.jpg|Javna's bones disintegrate Javna_Vanquish4.jpg|His bones turn to ash Javna_Vanquish5.jpg|The ash blows away, Javna is no more. Appendices ::(Book of Shadows text:) :Javna feeds one week :out of every year, :stealing the life force :from the young... :...by invoking the :black magic power of :The Evil Eye :to gain eternal :youth. Spells To Invoke the Hand of Fatima ::(Power of Three spell) :Evil eyes look unto thee, :May they soon extinguish be, :Bend thy will to the Power of Three, :Eye of Earth, evil and accursed. Notes * The book mentions Javna tapping into the black magic power of the evil eye to steal life. However, it is later stated that the evil eye is actually a gypsie symbol - evil only to those who wish harm to them. This may mean that Javna has some sort of connection to gypsy magic. * Javna's page did not exist in the Book of Shadows until after the episode. Holly read the text from a post-it during the scene, the post-it can be seen when she turns the page. * It could be that Javna was highly resistant since it required the Power of Three to vanquish him. * The Book of Shadows pictures Javna as a demon with wings. It therefore stands to reason that Javan may have the ability to fly. Perhaps only in his demonic form could these wings be revealed. * Javna was listed under the "Level One Demon" category on Prue's list, therefore classifying him as Low-Level. Appearances Stefan/Javna appeared in a total of 1 episode throughout the course of the series. ;Season 1 :I've Got You Under My Skin